


Flower Girl

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen thinks of her loved ones as she picks wild flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Girl

Gwen loved wild flowers they always remind her of the ones she loved.

The purple ones were so deep and true they always reminded her of Morgana.

The Blue ones always made her think of Arthur, like his eyes when he was far away in his own thoughts. 

The pinks and yellows somehow always reminded her of Merlin. Silly flowers but they helped any bunch stand tall. 

Her favorite were the red ones. She would tuck the darkest prettiest one away for herself. They spoke of love, honor, and Lancelot. She was glad they could never tell she loved him.


End file.
